


no longer

by mahaeislove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Letters, M/M, One Sided Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahaeislove/pseuds/mahaeislove
Summary: Kepada Yuta, Hansol menyapa.Kepada Hansol, Yuta membalas.





	1. Ji Hansol

_Kau tahu, aku bukan orang yang handal dalam hal berbasa-basi. _ _Inginku hanya menayapa._

_Padamu yang sudah berbahagia._

_Selamat pagi, Yuta. Aku harap, surat ini akan sampai di tanganmu di pagi hari juga._

_Rindu akan sapaan pagi dariku? Ah, jujur aku terlalu berharap untuk yang ini. Maafkan aku.  
_

_Yuta, bagaimana hari-hari tanpaku?_

_Sejauh aku berharap, hati tetap memaksa. Keadaan membuatku muak. _

_Yuta, aku hanya ingin menyapa. Tetapi, ada yang tertahan begitu dalam dan ingin aku ungkap segera._ _Kala mata indah masih berfungsi, aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas. Ada hasrat yang membuat tekadku semakin bertambah, namun berujung kepatahan lagi dan lagi._

_Yuta, apa dia memberimu makan yang banyak? Apa dia membuatmu bahagia? Apa dia pernah membuatmu menangis? Yuta, sejujurnya ini sangat sakit. Aku bodoh dalam memberi pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas aku tahu jawabannya.  
_

_Kau bahkan terlihat begitu mencintainya. _

_Sapaan ini, berujung buruk bagiku, si pecundang yang kalah.  
_

_Karena, sejauh kalimat tertulis, sejauh itu juga perasaan menjadi menggebu-gebu. Aku sulit untuk mengungkap secara langsung. Maka dari itu, akan kusampaikan melalui surat tak berharga ini._

_Kepada Yuta, aku menyapa singkat._

_"Hai, aku masih mencintaimu."_


	2. Nakamoto Yuta

_Hansol, cerita kita sudah lama berakhir._

_Jangan bertingkah bodoh. Kau masih berusaha, aku tahu itu._

_Untuk apa kau melelahkan diri demi mencari ketidakpastian. _

_Berhenti berusaha. Berhenti berjuang. _

_Karena kau tahu—aku tidak akan pernah membalas._

_Tali yang mengikat kita juga telah lama putus. Aku yakin, kau pasti masih mengingatnya—bahwa kita berdua sudah saling menyepakati. Kita sudah berjanji pada diri masing-masing.  
_

_Hansol, kumohon.. tolong berhenti. Semua yang kau lakukan hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu, aku baik di sini. Dan y_ _a. Tanpa dirimu tentu saja. _ _Aku juga makan dengan baik, jadi jangan khawatir._

_Kau hanya perlu mengkhawatirkan dirimu, Hansol._

_Aku berbahagia, sementara kau tidak. Jangan seperti itu._

_Mengertilah, Hansol. Kita sudah berakhir._

_Kepada Hansol, aku membalas._ _"Hai Hansol. Maaf, aku tidak lagi mencintaimu. Berbahagilah."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
